The present invention relates to a pyrogenically prepared silicon dioxide.
Pyrogenically prepared silicon dioxide or pyrogenically prepared silica is known from Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 4th edition, Volume 21, page 464.
It is known to use pyrogenically prepared silicon dioxide in the preparation of glass bodies (U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,814, EP 0 586 013 B1, EP 0 705 797 A2, EP 0 131 057 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,615, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,318). Other uses for silica are numerous and are well known in the art.
The known pyrogenically prepared silicon dioxide has the drawback of presenting an unsatisfactory viscosity behavior in the dispersion used for the preparation of glass.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to overcome the problems relating to pyrogenically prepared silicon dioxide for use in the production of glass.